


Unwanted Annoyances

by Bam4Me



Series: Right Hand [1]
Category: Xena - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: But makes more sense if read after the sequel, DEATH DOES NOT MEAN THE END, Demon!Stiles, Dinner Parties, Gen, Groping, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Prequel, REMEMBER STILES MOSTLY LIVES IN THE UNDERWORLD SO ITS MORE LIKE THE BF MOVING IN WITH HIM, Slow Build, THEY ARE NOT SAD THAT OMC DIES, Victorian era, but not really, opera - Freeform, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a lot of things before he met his pack, and some of them he still is.</p><p>One of those things, is in love. And he probably always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Annoyances

Damien glared at the summoning circle through hazy eyes, trying to ignore the urge to just pass out and not try to summon anyone at all. In his drunken stupor though he found himself knocking over the containers holding the ingredients and stopped.

Fuck, fuck.

He held up both arms, trying to steady himself for the moment before falling forwards anyway.

Um, double fuck...

It took nearly ten more minuted, but the containers were finally back in their right places. Well, Damien hoped they were the right places because he was no longer sure what was actually in them.

It looked like the right places.

You know, the extras that had been scattered across the middle would be fine. You know, probably like a booster or something like that...

With wobbly arms he pulled the spell book to his side, taking a moment to right the containers he knocked over in the process, and stumbled over the Latin incantation in the book. It took nearly three tries (nearly because he gave up halfway through the second one and restarted, but he doesn't actually remember that part, so lets not tell him) but finally he got it as close to right as he would and slumped to the ground, tired and kind of giving up.

Maybe.

"Well hello there."

Damien's head lazily lifted and turned towards the voice, squinting in the low lighting he'd set in his sitting room before attempting the incantation in the first place.

"You're a lady."

His head went back down with a harsh thunk on the hardwood and Celesta winced at the thought of the pain he'd be in in the morning. Humans were as stupid as they were fragile. The dark black curls on his head seemed mused and his blue eyes hazy with drink.

"Yes. I do identify with the female gender..."

He lifted his head again, looking at her questioningly at the long words, not quite translating in his head as of right now and sighed, trying to sit up and nearly ending up in a half sitting, half folded in some weird painful looking contortion of the human body, position.

He looked at Celesta, holding her candle dutifully and holding herself more regally than he'd ever actually seen a woman stand. He was almost entranced by her state of being in a way.

"I called for a demon I think. Guess those tossers at the pub were right, demons are women... I think."

Celesta rolled her eyes, trying to remember why her brother said they can't kill humans out of anger and huffed out, "I'm no demon, mortal. I am Celesta, queen of the underworld. You would be wise to note that."

He huffed himself, sitting up as fully as he could and crossing his arms petulantly. He had to uncross them almost right away to steady himself on the floor and looked up at her when his world finally stopped wobbling. "Maybe I want to talk to the king then?"

She snorted, "King's dead."

He looked up at her in awe this time, "That's great. Maybe there is hope for women then?"

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged, flopping back onto the floor with a sigh. "You know. Women and all."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I do not think I know. Would you please explain it to me?"

He thumped one hand onto the ground tiredly, "Just, you know, that women will never get what they want in life until they just take it. You know, like freedom and voting rights. Stuffs like that. Girls just need to play twice as hard as boys, cause without any competition, boys get too greedy and take more than they deserve. I should know, I am one."

"So you say you are a ruthless women hater who takes too much and still complains about it?"

He pointed up at her punctuatingly, "Yup, that's the one. Cept I don't hate girls, just kinda feel bad for them."

She nodded, feeling like she'd dealt with far too many mortals for one night. "Why have you called me?"

He tiredly lifted his head again, squinting at her once more. "Why did I... Oh!" He sat up fully again, looking around the room for a moment before settling on her once more, as if he had forgotten where she was already. "I need to be killed, please."

Celesta could have sworn she felt a vein throbbing in her temple, as if that sort of thing could happen to a god. "And why would I kill you?"

He shrugged, looking pathetic and tired. "The men at the church said demons kill with no other motive than to kill. I wanted to die, but I'm too much of a coward to do it myself, so why not get killed?"

She sighed, looking around the room for an idea. This had never happened before... "Genim!"

Damien looked up, about to tell her she had gotten his name wrong when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. He was in love from the moment he saw him.

Dark hair, tall and thin, gorgeous features, long skinny fingers. Perfect in every way. Damien was in love before he could even say something to him.

"Yes, Mistress?"

Celesta looked away from the dumbly grinning fool to Genim, frowning the whole way. "This human is broken. Fix him."

She pointed at the drunkenly smiling human accusingly and Stiles followed her harsh gaze.

"Um, what's wrong with him, Mistress?"

"He wants to die. This is a flaw in the human physic, fix it."

Genim frowned but nodded anyways. "I'll do my best Mistress."

She nodded and before Genim could ask anything else she was gone.

"Hello pretty demon. Have you come to kill me?"

Genim looked down at the human, sighed and crouched down next to him. "No, I will not kill you. I'm here to make sure you don't die. Probably from choking on your own vomit in your sleep. Or just alcohol poisoning in general. You know that stuff is deadly right?"

Damien blinked at him. "I love your eyes. They're like dirt, with drops of honey in it."

Genim cringed at the comparison and sighed again. He grabbed a hold of the human's left arm and pulled him up as he stood.

"You are far too drunk for propositioning people. You need to go to bed." The man landed one hand on Genim's shoulder, looking dizzy and unstable from his place on his own feet. Genim felt a little bad for him actually. "Why do you want to die anyways?"

The man dutifully followed Genim towards the stairs, never once taking his hand off of Genim's sleeve, holding on for dear life. It took a long time to get up the stairs but when they finally were he let Genim poke his head into the bedrooms, looking for a susceptible place to drop his drunk off at. "I wasn't made right. I feel urges I should not. It's not okay, the church says I'll go to hell for it."

Genim pushed him into what looked like a well lived in bedroom and onto a bed. "Like what? Killing? That does tend to land people on the wrong side of the underworld a lot."

Damien scowled, shaking his head at the thought. "No, having sex with men."

Genim looked up from where he was helping Damien out of his clothes and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what the church is saying now days? That's total bullshit."

Damien lifted his head off of the thick comforter and squinted at that. "Having sex with men isn't bad? Why does the church say that then?"

Genim shrugged. "Because they think it's gross? Maybe because they're misinterpreting the bible again? Probably because they thing that if it doesn't make a baby it's not the way to go? There are lots of reasons. Take your pick."

Damien snorted. "I'd rather not pick any thank you very much."

Genim smiled, pushing the man further up the bed and tugging at the comforter until it was pulled out from underneath him. "Go to sleep doface. I'll make sure you don't die before morning."

***

The next day Damien woke up with the most painful headache he'd ever felt, and would have gone back to sleep if it weren't for the urge to throw up and relieve the pressure in his bladder.

When he got back out there was a man standing in his bedroom, looking annoyed and holding a vile of something silvery in his hands. "You're that demon right?"

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not a demon."

Damien shrugged "Still something summonable though."

Genim nodded, conceding to that before standing. "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Damien took the vile from Genim's hands, downing it without thought. "Thank you."

He sat on the side of his bed closest to the door and sighed at the feeling of the pressure in his head disappointing. 

"Um... was I dreaming at that time or did you tell me it's not a sin to be... homosexual?"

Genim snorted and sat next to him. "You weren't dreaming. Whoever told you it's a sin is an idiot. Though I wouldn't go shouting it to the rooftops. It might get you lynched."

Damien nodded, looking more closely as his savior and smiled a little. "I was right though, you are a beautiful person."

Genim smiled and stood again. "Just don't do anything stupid like this again. It would be a shame for you to be saved by the assistant to the queen of the underworld only to be killed by your own stupidity."

Before Damien could reply he was gone.

***

Damien thought about calling his sister to help out, but a look at the clock said he had less than an hour until the guests got here.

Fuck.

The pot roast was dry and overcooked and everything else was no where near done.

He would have thought of calling the maid if it weren't for the night off he'd promised her to visit her own sister after she had the baby.

Double fuck.

He ran around, trying to get the rest of the food ready and figure out what to do with the pot roast when it suddenly hit him.

That queen lady!

She was a girl. Girls knew how to cook. He knew how to summon her still.

Maybe she might help him.

***

"I would destroy you if my nephew did not find you so worthy of life." Damien winced, but held his ground.

"I only need a little help. You see, I gave my maid the night off, but I still have a party to get ready for. None of the food is coming out right. I was hoping that since you are a woman, and it's the woman's job to cook, you would not find-"

"Silence you fool! If my Genim did not find you so appealing I would eviscerate you were you stood. Just because I am a woman does not mean I can cook anyways!"

Damien cringed and stepped back from and angry queen a little. "Um..."

"Mistress, I would appreciate it if he was left unharmed. Stupid and a little incompitant he may be, but obviously he's just nervous."

She stood up a little straighter, seeming to relax at the sight of her assistant. "Fine then. Genim, spend the night here, you shall help him with his preparations if he's so important to you."

She disappeared before Genim could argue any and Damien turned to look at him with pathetic eyes. Genim sighed and nodded him consent to help before dragging Damien towards the kitchen. "If I'm helping than you will learn."

***

Everything was perfect. The roast was salvageable, everything else was cooked to perfecting and neither over nor undercooked, and Damien was falling in love with the beautiful man all over again.

"You truly are a saint among men my dear boy."

Genim looked up from where he was preparing the table for the guests and smiled a little. "I guess so. It's not really hard to cook though, when your cheating the whole way through."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Cheating?"

Genim shrugged with a smile "Magic helps a lot actually."

Damien nodded happily and helped Genim finish getting the dining room ready with a smile, happy to have things going his way for the night.

***

Genim watched the last of Damien's guests leave, well into the night and very drunk themselves, and turned to him with a smile before downing the last of his own wine. "Your friends are weird. I like them."

Damien smiled slightly tipsy at him and wandered back into the dining room. Genim was about to question if the really had to clean up, because didn't the man have a maid to do that, when Damien just came back out with a two bottles of wine and a new glass for himself.

Okay, drunk nights Genim could do.

You know, if his body was human enough to get drunk... but overall, the wine was good, and the company was good enough.

"Okay, if we're gonna keep drinking maybe we should at least be sitting. I would love it if you didn't have another night of drunk nearly-killed-myself fun."

Damien shrugged and pulled Genim into the evening room to sit with him in front of the fireplace with a smile, filling Genim's glass way past half full before pulling back. Genim thought about telling him he couldn't exactly get drunk before shrugging, might as well not crush the mans dreams yet.

***

"But now that I know that it's not bad I've actually been looking for someone I could spend the rest of my life with you know? But it's like, as soon as I know it's not wrong it's impossible to find anyone that even remotely wants to be with another man." Genim smiled at the man and generously poured the rest of his bottle into Damien's glass, smiling when he thanked him and downed the rest of it with a sigh.

"It's okay Damien. You'll find someone to love you soon enough. Some people say they never even thought they would end up with the one they're with until it happened. Don't worry, you'll find him."

Damien looked up at Genim with a light frown. "What if I think I'm looking at him right now?"

Genim rolled his eyes. "First off, you've known me less than a day in all of the time you've been around me while not passed out. And second, if you said that, I would hope greatly I was invisible, because I'm not for you Damien."

Damien frowned sadly, looking for all the world like he'd been crushed. Genim just sighed and poured more wine into his glass, urging him to down it. Damien did without hesitation and poured more in. Genim didn't blame him.

He'd probably want to be drunk after that too honestly.

***

The next morning was less bad than the first one Genim had shared with him, but Genim still handed him the silver vile of liquid when Damien gave him a pathetic look and tried to dissapear under his horde of blankets and pillows.

"I would say that you should drink less, but I was kind of encouraging it towards the end."

Damien just snorted into his pillows and watched him until he left with a fond smile.

***

"I really must insist that you stop contacting me with this foolishness." Damien tried to give Celesta a hopeful smile but the queen just glared at him, making him falter in his stance.

"Um, well what about Genim, then?" She looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Hmm, you do seem to have an odd love of my assistant. I suppose you could take him with you as long as it is okay with him. But I still insist, you must stop contacting me like this. Ask Genim and he will give you a way to contact him without me getting in between you both."

Damien nodded frantically and smiled when Genim appeared next to Celesta. She tirned to him with a pointed look when he sighed at, accepting his fate to spend another night with Damien.

He looked at the man and smiled "What shall we do this evening then?"

Damien grinned widely and held up two tickets. "The opera."

Genim thought about turning and leaving anyway, but a look at his mistress showed her giving him a pointed glare, so he sighed and turned back to Damien and nodded.

Celesta nodded, happy at her assistant's willingness and dissipated. "So, why me?"

Damien hummed in question.

"Why me? Why not take a girl to the opera. Don't most girls like the opera? Besides, it doesn't have to be a date, it could just be you and one of your friends..."

Damien smiled at him "They are all otherwise currently engaged elsewhere. Besides. I could not imagine spending the night with anyone but you at this moment."

Genim rolled his eyes and looked down at his clothes. "Fine, but I'm going to need to change."

***

"You look a little like a ponce."

Genim glared, wearing a purple waist coat over a tunic like button down shirt and shiny black slacks. "Shut up, I look amazing. I'm freaking adorable. You have no taste."

He turned away, crossing his arms unhappily and glared at the wall, twitching his nose when he heard laughing behind him. He turned back, face screwed up unhappily and watched the snickering man. "You know, most people wouldn't laugh at someone in my position."

Damien raised an eyebrow at him. "What position is that? Pouting like a child told he can't have anymore sweets before dinner? Because that is all I see right now."

Genim rolled his eyes and turned back to Damien, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. "C'mon. We don't want to be late now do we?"

The carriage waiting for them outside was small, but big enough to fit the two of them with room to spare, Damien waited for Genim to get in after the driver opened the door for him with a smile, making Genim glare at him for daring to be a gentleman towards him.

How very rude.

"How far away from the opera house are we?" Genim sat back with a sigh in the dark carriage and made himself comfortable.

"Only a half hours journey. Do not worry though, we can have a lovely chat along the way."

Genim nearly groaned at the idea of doing something so tedious but conceded, answering as many questions of his as he could without telling him all the secrets of the universe itself. Finally the questioning grew wary, and Genim opened his mouth to ask one of his own before Damien could continue.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?"

Damien raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway. "I run a company. We invent things."

Genim looked interested at that "An inventor? Like what?"

"Things that run on electricity of course! We create things that are to improve the world we live in today. It is an exciting and fun to create." Genim grinned at the light that seemed to glow on Damien's face at the mention of his work. The carriage stopped far too soon after that to be honest.

Genim had been to the opera before, and he could easily say it was not his favorite thing in the world, but unfortunately, here he was, once more about to watch one. He stopped himself from groaning at the sight of the opera house out the window though.

The door opened and Damien and Genim were let out by the driver. As Genim himself got out though he nearly smacked Damien on the back of the head as the other man held out his hand for him to take on the way.

Needless to say, Genim didn't take the hand.

Needless to say also, Damien was now rubbing at the painful pinch Genim had given the back of his hand for the gesture.

The opera house itself was well lit and had an open bar. Genim wished once more that human drink had the same effect on his body that it did on others, because that would make this a much more enjoyable experience. It didn't stop him from getting a large glass of wine when Damien got three fingers of brandy though.

Damien's acquaintances of course asked who he was, of course they did, a stranger showing up at not only a dinner party he threw, but at his side for the opera? A scandal if they ever saw one.

The booth they had (and it was an honest to god booth too, completely reserved for them alone) was small but comfortable. The seats they had were cosy and Genim was thinking about just sleeping through the first act honestly. You know, until Damien decided now was the perfect time to cop a feel and all...

"Damien?"

Damien looked up minutely from the singers he was following with his eyes and hummed in question.

"I would prefer if you remove your hand from my person."

Damien looked down at his hand and sighed, pulling it back from Genim's leg. "Sorry."

Genim rolled his eyes and tried to get into the storyline as well.

***

By the end of the first act Genim was annoyed, well groped, and a little bit thinking about stomping off and leaving altogether.

During the intermission he found himself downing a second glass of wine and a first glass of champagne, glaring at anyone who dared look at him funny for it. Damien came up behind him and placed one hand on his arm. "I'm very sorry, Genim."

Genim rolled his eyes and snorted into his glass. "Right. Cause you know, those touches were totally on accident."

Damien flushed red a little and sighed. "I really am sorry though. I thought it was a good idea at the time. I guess it was not."

Genim nodded a little. "You think?"

***

By the end of the last act, Genim was fuming silently in his seat, thinking about leaving already before they could even get back in the carridge but sighed, relaxing his body and keeping his temper.

Maybe Damien just needed a good fuck. Maybe that will keep him from groping unwilling men in public.

***

Damien looked up from his latest blueprints at the loud knock at the front door, abandoning them in the dining room to go get it instead.

He was not expecting this though.

"I'm sorry I know I should have called first or something like that but this was important."

Damien stood to the side to let the obviously drunk Genim through and looked at him in confusion. "I thought you said you couldn't get drunk?"

Genim stood up straight and looked at him oddly. "Is it that obvious?"

Damien nodded and Genim sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room with him. He stopped at the liqueur cabinet along the way and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass, thrusting them both at Damien and sitting on the couch. "Go ahead, you get drunk too. It makes things easier I promise."

Damien sighed, deciding he wouldn't get back to his latest invention for the night and sitting next to Genim, pouring a couple of fingers into the glass and downing it in one go.

"Why did you knock? Normally you just kind of pop it don't you?"

Genim shrugged and winced a little. "Um, I tried, but I think I missed a little bit." He held up his finger and thumb just a little apart and got really close. Damien found himself catching the mole covered man when he stumbled a little into Damien's side, righting him as the man sat there confused at his new angle on life.

"How far did you miss?"

Genim turned a little red, not meeting Damien's eyes for the moment in embarrassment. "Um, I ended up in your neighbors house I think... He was naked, and not pretty at all."

Genim shuddered and nuzzled into Damien's side, looking small and pathetic. "Why are you drunk at all? Also how?"

"I can get drunk, I just need something stronger than what humans drink. It's not that hard. But I'm drunk, because of you."

Damien looked confused and pulled back from the cuddling man a little. "Why me? Did I do something wrong?"

Genim shrugged. "I guess not. Except for groping me all night at the opera, you're a very nice man actually. I just don't get it though."

"Get what?"

"I like you Damien. That's never happened to me before... I just don't get it."

***

By the time that Damien had convinced Genim that he needed to sleep the rest of this off, Genim had drank enough that he said he didn't know how to get back home right now, and Damien was left herding the other upstairs, just like Genim had down to him so many weeks ago, pushing him into the guest room.

Damien himself was far enough gone too though that he himself crashed into his own bed no less than ten minutes later, after having removed Genim's shoes and outer layer of clothing so he could sleep the rest of the night through.

It was no less than an hour later though when he woke up, finding Genim crawling into bed with him, cuddling into his side like he had done on the couch and passing out almost right away.

***

"You know, I think I lied last night."

Damien looked up from his coffee to find a finally awake Genim walking into the room, looking like he felt no hangover whatsoever and probably didn't too.

"Lied about what?"

Genim shrugged, sitting next to him at the table and serving himself from the plates in the middle of the table the maid had made for them. "I'm pretty sure I knew how to get home just fine. I don't think I wanted to though."

Damien smiled and poured the man a cup of coffee as well, pushing the cream and sugar towards him when he looked at them. "I assumed as much about that actually. I thought it was kind of cute though, that you wanted to spend the night with me anyways."

Genim snorted and shoved a sausage into his mouth, completely forgetting table manners in the process, making Damien wince but shake his head fondly anyways.

"Thanks for not pushing me away when I got into bed with you. I probably would have run if you did."

Damien nodded and studied Genim's face for a little bit while Genim ate. "Did you really mean it though? Do you like me?"

Genim looked up with a small smile. "Yeah. I guess I do. Why, wanna make something out of it?"

Damien smiled and nodded. "I would actually."

***

It took nearly three years before they actually started going steady, but when they did, Genim was with Damien more often than not. Genim wasn't human, but his mistress saw no reason to hold him back from Damien. They made each other happy no matter what.

Years and years later, when Genim was still looking like the young man that Damien had first met, and Damien who looked as old as he felt, being well over eighty, Genim never even paused once to mourn him.

What's the point in mourning when you didn't even lose someone. 

No, Genim chose to think of it another way, it was more like Damien was moving in with him instead.

Damien couldn't hold back his joy at the sight of the place though. The green pastures Genim had told him about so long ago were so much better with Genim at his side.

Even after Stiles chose to be born into the human world once more, he still never forgot Damien, and couldn't wait to one day be back with him in the underworld where they both belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to elaborate in case it was not obvious, Stiles and this character will always be in love, it does not change because they died. Stiles still loves him after he becomes Stiles, Stiles visits him whenever he can. When Stiles is not human, he spends almost all his time with him.
> 
> I am sorry if I made it seem so, but this is not Sterek.


End file.
